Slayers Battle!
by xellos16
Summary: 5 Years after try, The Slayers gang is up against Dark lord, Death Fog! Hey, I'm going to start writing this story for real, so keep checking back. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Slayers Battle  
  
  
  
Disclaim: I don't own or have anything to do with Slayers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Destruction. Chaos. All of the villagers were running, screaming for their lives. The area looked as if it had been overrun by a hoard of psychotic bloodthirsty monsters. Actually, it had only been one young girl that was offered a little bit of weight advice……  
  
"Can we stop now, Lina? I'm really getting hungry.," complained Gourry Gabriev, a tall blond haired swordsman. "We've been walking for hours now."  
  
"Yeah, we can take a break at the next town, Gourry," replied Lina, a very young looking, yet very powerful sorceress. "I'm getting kind of hungry myself." She said, patting her stomach.  
  
As the two continued up the dusty road, a small village started to become visible. A short while later, the two found themselves in the middle of a town square. The villagers continued on their work even though a few of them stopped to greet the strangers.  
  
"Well, lets find someplace to eat." Said Lina as they were walking down a busy street. "It's been a while since we have down anything exciting. Have you notice that Gourry? I mean sure we fight bandits here and there, but where is the big game? The mazoku bad guys?"  
  
"I don't know. They probably got bored. Or hungry." Was Gourry's reply.  
  
Lina took a deep breath. You just couldn't talk to this guy when he's hungry. It's bad enough that he isn't the brightest star in the sky, Lina thought. They stopped outside a sign that read, Kaps Tavern.  
  
"This must be the place, Gourry. Let's see what kind of food they have in here." Lina said.  
  
15 Minutes later, 1 stunned waitress, and 3 helpings of everything on the menu, Lina and Gourry were resting at the table, feeling quite content with themselves, when there was a huge crash from outside, followed by lots and lots of screaming. As Lina and Gourry went out side to investigate, they saw a huge four-legged monster ready to destroy the town. The monster did not see the two at first, but quickly recognized the two as the only potential threat, because they were the only two not acting scared. As it made its way closer to them, Lina took another deep breath……  
  
"I….had…..to….leave….my….food…..for…this..?????? FIREBALL!"  
  
All that was left was a huge smoking pile ash. Lina clapped her hands together, turned on her heels, and walked back into the tavern. Gourry stood outside, still trying to piece together what just happen. After giving it a thought for a couple of more seconds, he simply shrugged it off and walked back into the tavern. Inside, Lina was at the table, reading a note of some sort. Gourry takes his seat next to her and asks " Whats that?"  
  
"It's a note of summons. Nothing offical, just one asking that we go to Saillune. I guess that that means…….. Whats this on the back of this note?" Lina asked her self, flipping the note over.  
  
Don't you think you could lay off of the food?  
  
"Is…..some….one…calling….me…FAT!!!!! Lina's face was know about the color of her hair? "Who left this?!! Did you see anyone?!! Hey you, ANSWER ME!!!!  
  
Lina ran around the tavern, asking any and everyone in the place had they seen anyone that drop the note on the table. Gourry was sitting at the table looking confused and embarrassed. On the road going out of town, a figure was walking with a huge grin on his face. 


	2. Chapter One

Slayers Battle  
  
  
  
Disclaim: I don't own or have anything to do with Slayers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful morning in the royal city of Saillune. The breeze in the sky was just right and the birds were free to do as they wished in the skies. Merchants below on the streets were busy peddling their wares, trying to out sell each other in the friendly competition that is marketing. And inside the castle, the greatest tag-team duo of justice and peace were already up and ready for a new days work. Amelia Saillune, self- proclaimed hero of justice, was downstairs in the study researching other great hero's of the past. Deeply involved in her study, she did not notice her butler enter the room.  
  
"Ahem, princess," he coughed politely. "There are two people here to see you." Amelia, who usually was very polite to her guests, would not be deterred in her mission to better her own heroism. With a wave of her hand, she said, "Could you please ask them to come back later? I'm really busy right now." "Yes, as you wish", and with that he turn and excused himself from the room.  
  
"Now, where was I?" Amelia mused, "Oh, Clyde the Justice Bringer, what a pillar of justice and peace! What many adventures…….." Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by loud voices coming from down stairs.  
  
"What! She said come back??! Do you know that we have been traveling all morning? And to top it off I'm hungry! And you won't like me when I'm hungry!  
  
That voice! "Miss Lina!" Amelia shouted, happy to see her friends again after such a long time, but scared half to death of what she might do to her poor butler.  
  
When she made it down stairs, the butler was cowering in a corner, and Lina was were normal bright red and steam coming out of her head self. Gourry of course was standing looking lost as usual. Gourry spotted Amelia and yelled out, "Hey, Amelia, how are you doing?"  
  
Amelia smiled to herself. "Gourry was always so simple. So easy to get along with too. Easier to some people she knew. "Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry, how are you two? I didn't know it was you guys. I'm sorry for getting you waiting.  
  
Lina, who had cooled down somewhat, waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't worry about that Amelia." She said. Amelia sighed a breath of relief before she was inches away from Lina's face. "Worry about getting me some FOOD!!!" Amelia could only smile as she pointed to the kitchen.  
  
Lina promptly dropped Amelia in a heap and zoom in the direction of smoke, followed very closely by a streaking blond line. Amelia shook her head, trying hard not to laugh. Just like old times.  
  
"A princess should not be seen sitting on the floor like that," came a cold voice. " It's very unladylike. Amelia brushed her self off and looked behind her. Standing in the entrance of the castle was a figure cloaked from head to toe. "Mr. Zelgadiss" she breathed. As he slowly walked towards her, feelings came flooding back to her.  
  
"How are you doing, Amelia?" he asked, professional as always. "I'm fine." She stammered. She didn't know what else to say, so she asked: "Do you want some tea?" 


	3. Chapter Two

Slayers Battle  
  
  
  
Disclaim: I don't own or have anything to do with Slayers.  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to start making these chapters a little longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
   
  
   
  
"There is nothing like palace food to fill you up!" Lina said as she patted her stomach. "Yeah, you are right about that!" Gourry agreed. "Man, that was good!"  
  
   
  
Zelgadiss just sighed as he sipped on his tea. "Things never changed", he thought. "Not Lina, not Gourry, not Amelia." He looked at his hand and sighed again. "And definitely not me."  
  
   
  
"So Amelia, what's up?" Lina asked. "Why did you want us to come to Saillune?" Amelia looked startled. "I didn't ask you to come here, though I had thought about it. Sorry"  
  
   
  
Zelgadiss sat his tea down and looked at them. "You mean you didn't send me this note that said, "Come to Saillune?" Looking at Amelia's blank stare as she read the note, he cursed at himself. He didn't have time to be running fool's errands. He had to find a cure for his….condition.  
  
   
  
He put his tea down and stood up. "I'm leaving. I don't have time to waste here. Good bye." He turned and walked to the door.  
  
   
  
"Wait Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia yelled. He turned and looked at her impatiently. "Did you see who gave you that note?" she asked.  
  
   
  
"No I didn't," he answered. "But frankly, I could care less. There are some things that I need to do, and what I don't need is unimportant diversions popping up."  
  
   
  
"But…." She started.  
  
   
  
"Whoa, steady there, Zel." Lina said, coming to Amelia's rescue. "Neither me or Gourry saw who gave us the note either. That means that we, and I mean you too, were followed. Am, I right?"  
  
   
  
Zelgadiss let out a long sigh and slipped back into his seat. He looked at his tea dejectedly before taking a sip. "I guess." He muttered. "In any case, what do you purpose we do about this? As you said, no one saw who gave us these notes, so we would have a clue where to get started looking."  
  
   
  
"Looking won't be necessary, Mr. Greywords." A voice said from outside a window. All heads turned to look outside. Standing there was a cloaked figure. "Please allow me to introduce myself." The figure stated and with that disappeared.  
  
   
  
Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadiss all blinked and looked at each other. Gourry, on the other hand, was already asking the cloaked figure did he see the guy that looked like him outside.  
  
   
  
Lina pushed her way towards the figure, but before she got to it, a hand came up. "Miss Lina Inverse, I presume?" Lina was taken back by this, but was not about to lose her advantage. "You were following us, so I assume you know who we are. But we are in the dark about you. Maybe you would care to give us a little light?" The last sentence was more of a statement then a question.  
  
   
  
"As you wish" the figure said and pulled back the hood.  
  
   
  
The figure was actually a young looking male, around the age of 24. He had long white hair that completely covered his ears, and flowed down his back. His eyes were watery blue, but were wise beyond his outer appearance. "My name is D' Nar Lightwind, and……I have a job for you."  
  
   
  
Zelgadiss, who had already looked the man up and down, and was pretty much tired of the whole situation, said "Well, I'm not interested in a job right now. I have personal matters to attend to."  
  
   
  
"Even if I told you that there is a spell that can remove the curse that you are currently under?" D' Nar asked, not looking at Zelgadiss.  
  
   
  
"How did you know?" Zelgadiss growled, being thrown on the defensive. Zelgadiss had had his share of false information, but at the time now, he really didn't have a strong sense of where his next move was going to be.  
  
   
  
"I've been watching you for a while now. All of you, though I couldn't get in contact with one person." He shuddered. "Anyway, let me tell you who I am. I am a priest of dragon-god Ramue. We are in a fight with the dark lord Death Fog. We have seen you destroy two of the dark lords, and we seek your help in helping us defeat Death Fog."  
  
   
  
"So let me get this straight. If everything that you are saying is correct, then you aren't even from around here are you?" Lina asked. "Where actually are you from, D' Nar?"  
  
   
  
"I'm from another plane. I'm sure that you are well aware of the structure of the universe. Each plane has a dragon god and a dark lord. In your world, you have Ruby-Eye and the Flare Dragon Ceiphied. When you went out pass the barrier you found out about Vorfeed and Dark Star. Now we are asking you for your help. So will you help us?"  
  
   
  
"Let us think it over, before we become involved in the whole "world-saving group of heroes" thing again." Lina said.  
  
   
  
"Understandable. I will honor you request. I will meet you here for your answer. Until then, good day." And with that, he replaced the hood and disappeared out of sight, leaving everyone in the room to wonder about their new visitor.  
  
   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
   
  
"I'm leaving." Zelgadiss announced, seconds later.  
  
   
  
"Zel, wait a second." Lina ventured. "Lets take a little time to think about this. I mean, at least to see if he is telling the truth."  
  
   
  
"I've already thought about it, and I've decided that I want no part of it." Zelgadiss fumed.  
  
   
  
"But Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia piped in. "You can't just leave all of those people who need our help! The are evil and bad people that need to be brought to justice!" Amelia punctuated her speech by jumping on top of the nearest table and pointed out to the great beyond. "We will travel to conquer the evil ones, no matter where they may hide out! We will triumph over......." and with that promptly fell off the table.  
  
   
  
"Are you ok?" Gourry asked, helping the dazed heroine to her feet. His face looked serious for a moment. "Though this is very important to Zel, so maybe you should try to understand what he's trying to through."  
  
   
  
That little insight from the swordsman was enough to swing Amelia to her senses. Even though she was still a young girl, five years removed from her last adventure, she was mature beyond her years. Even though she tried to hide her finals about Zelgadiss from him, she was pretty sure that others saw right through her facade. She would just have to wait for the right time. But she had to get back to the argument that Lina and Zelgadiss were involved in.....  
  
   
  
"Zel, listen, he said that he might have the spell that would remove the spell that Rezo put on you so long ago. Isn't that the reason why you wanted to leave in the first place?!"  
  
   
  
"Lina," Zelgadiss breathed, clearly frustration with the redhead's determination to get him to join in on the journey. He knew where this was going. It always started off like this. He ran into Lina and Gourry, and were those two were Amelia wasn't far behind. But he was trying to get on with his own business, so it was always supposed to be a hi and bye affair. But some how it always seemed to lead him into some long drawn out adventure. First it was trying to get Rezo to return him back to normal. Then it was the whole Clair Bible saga. Then when it seemed over, he gets drugged out to the Out World to help save the world from an insane half- Mazoku/half-Ancient dragon. He was getting to old for this. And now Lina wasn't going to let him leave this journey without a fight. He didn't even know why he bothered. He was getting to old for this.  
  
   
  
"Ok, ok. I'll consider it. I won't make any promises though." He consented.  
  
   
  
"That's the spirit Zel! I knew I could count on you!" Lina exclaimed with a wink. "But all this debating made me hungry. Hey, everyone! How about dinner on Amelia!"  
  
   
  
A chorus of yeah's went up, as three figures dashed from the room, leaving Zelgadiss standing shaking his head. He looked at the tea, left untouched where he left it. He shrugged his shoulders, decided it wasn't worth it, gathered his cape around himself, and followed his companions out the door.  
  
   
  
Outside, in the garden a figure appeared, looked over the scene until it fit its approval and disappeared as quickly as it had come. Unknown to the figure however, it itself had a set of keen eyes watching........  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  


	4. Chapter 3

Slayers Battle  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with anything about the anime Slayers. Thank you, please stop asking.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Gourry, wake up you rock head!" Lina yelled, early the next morning. "We have to be ready whenever D' Nar decides to pop in. Even though this popping in and leaving reminds me of "not so nice" trickster priest."  
  
   
  
Gourry rolled over in the bed, still not fully awake. At last until the third pillow hit him squarely in the face with the impact of a brick.  
  
   
  
"Lina!" he whined, as he sat up, feeling to make sure his face was still somewhat intact. "That hurt!"  
  
   
  
"Maybe, it'll get you up a little faster. What's left of breakfast will be downstairs, if you fast enough," she said as she closed the door.  
  
   
  
Zelgadiss, who had been up hours before the rest, was already sipping hot tea when Amelia and Lina joined him.  
  
   
  
"I'm glad that you decided to stay with us, Mr. Zelgadiss." Amelia said quietly.  
  
   
  
"Due to some very good persuasion, I was left with little choice," he replied, casting a quick look in Lina's direction. It was not Amelia's fault, he thought. I need to stop being so hard on the young girl. Beside, despite being a flat-chest redhead, Lina can be quite convincing. Especially when the phrase Dragon-Slave was brought up.  
  
   
  
"Morning, everyone." Gourry said lumbering down the stairs, wiping his eyes.  
  
   
  
"It's about time, sleepy head. I was just about to eat what was left of you food when..."  
  
   
  
"I see you didn't pay attention to that part of my note, Lina," D' Nar said as he popped into view.  
  
   
  
"I did, as a matter of fact." Lina stated, rolling up her sleeves. "And I meant to give you my opinion on that matter."  
  
   
  
D' Nar started to sweat a little at this and decided to change the subject. "So have you come to your decision?"  
  
   
  
Before Lina could say anything, Zelgadiss had a little to say, "Yes, I will accompany you on this journey, but only on one condition."  
  
   
  
D 'Nar's gaze darken but remain quiet.  
  
   
  
Zelgadiss continued. "You said that there was a spell that could release me from this curse. If you work the spell on me, then I shall help you."  
  
   
  
D 'Nar seemed to consider this before he spoke. "I understand your position fully, Zelgadiss, even though this task is much bigger then it seems. The spell that you are looking for is actually a book of spells that we need as well. So your cooperation in helping us retrieve this book would benefit you directly as well."  
  
   
  
Zelgadiss sensed his options were limited in this situation, breathed a sigh of resignation, and agreed.  
  
   
  
"Great!" exclaimed Lina. "Now that we are all in agreement, lets go bash some monsters!"  
  
   
  
"Well...there are a couple of things that need to happen first." D 'Nar mentioned, hoping to survive the glare that Lina had just cast his way. "Nothing really bad." He continued hastily. "There are a couple of more people that I need to get from this plane and a book that has been missing for almost a thousand years before we can cross over."  
  
   
  
"A couple of people?" Amelia questioned. "Like, who do you have in mind?"  
  
   
  
"I really don't know their names. I was not given that information. I just have a set of instructions to follow. It is the same process that I used to follow each of you. Speaking of which, Gourry, you still have that sword of light?"  
  
   
  
"No," Gourry mumbled in reply. "I had to give it back after we beat Dark Star."  
  
   
  
"Yeah," Lina continued. "Jelly-fish for brains over here gave over my sword! Can you believe that?!"  
  
   
  
"That is unimportant as of right now. We can retrieve the sword at a later time." D 'Nar said, almost to himself. "If you guys are ready, then shall we depart?" he finished with a smile.  
  
   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
   
  
"I wonder how Miss Lina and the others are doing," Filia thought to herself as she began dusting around her house. "It's been around five years since I left them." She actually did not think of Lina and the others very much. She had to get on with her life. Even though the adventure was actually a change of pace for her lifestyle.    
  
   
  
She walked to the kitchen, barely noticing the little boy with spiked green hair and a horn, playing in the doorway.  
  
   
  
"Val, how many times have I told you not to play in the doorways? Now shoo." Valgrav was gone before she could blink. "Such a nice kid," she thought. "It's such ashamed that we had to meet under the circumstances that we did."  
  
   
  
She remembered the "old" Valgrav: Older, yet hateful of everything. Humans, Dragons, Mazoku, it did not matter to him. He hated Lina Inverse with a passion. He blamed her for the death of the Demon Dragon King, Gavv. The only person that he hated more then Lina was Xellos. Even though he ended up get his wish in fighting against Xellos, Valgrav was biting off more then he could chew. Speaking of that namagomi, she wondered what he was doing, against her will of course. She could not stand Xellos. He was probably making some innocent person's life a living hell right now.  
  
   
  
She was jerked out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Coming!" she yelled, as she ran to the front to answer the door. When she opened it, all she could do was smile and blush. "Miss Lina, I was just thinking about you!"  
  
   
  
"Filia?!" Lina said, taken back. As D 'Nar had said, he did not know who the other people were, so they just followed the simple instructions that he was given and they ended up knocking of Filia ul Copt's door. The dragon priestess ushered her friends and their company into her home. "Sit down and tell me what has brought you here," she said after everyone was settled in.  
  
   
  
"Well," Lina started. "It's actually his story," she said, thrusting a finger in D 'Nar's direction.  
  
   
  
D 'Nar recognized this as his cue to start explaining and he proceed to do so. After he finished telling his story, and had given some time for Filia to think it over, Filia finally spoke. "Ok, I will join you. However, I have to tell Jiras that he has to take care of little Val for a while.  
  
   
  
"Jiras, can you come down for a second!" She called out. "Coming sis!" said a little fox with a patch over his eye. "Look Jiras, I am going to have to step out for a couple of days. Keep watch on Val and over the store until I get back. Ok?"  
  
   
  
"No problem, sis" said Jiras, giving Filia a salute with a huge smile.  
  
   
  
"Thanks," Filia smiled back. "I knew I could count on you." She turned to Lina and the others. "Well, if you would excuse me, I have to go grab a couple of things. I will only be a minute."  
  
   
  
"I hope she doesn't bring that mace of her's," D' Nar groaned.  
  
   
  
Lina couldn't help but laugh at this. "Why D' Nar, even on another plane, Filia mace is famous. That's one to laugh at!"  
  
   
  
"So is you hunger and lack of..........." D' Nar mumbled back.  
  
   
  
"What!!!" Lina cried.  
  
   
  
"Nothing! It was nothing at all!" D' Nar quickly answered.  
  
   
  
Zelgadiss couldn't do anything but chuckle to himself. This is going to be an amusing journey, he thought. He turned his visions to Gourry, who was busy looking around Filia's house. "I better keep an eye on him, before that mace makes a reappearance." He remember when he, Gourry and Lina first meet the dragon priestess. Gourry saw her tail and decided to go investigate. He didn't find the tail, but he found the mace. Zelgadiss allowed himself another chuckle. He had felt the mace before too. It wasn't pretty.  
  
   
  
Gourry was looking at a couple of the pictures on the wall. He especially stopped at one that had a young Filia with an older man and a woman. Must be her parents, he thought. The he reconsidered, "do dragon's have parents?" He decided not to spend any more time on it, and he moved on.  
  
   
  
Filia appeared a short while later with the statement that she was ready to go. With a final nod of approvement, D' Nar suggested that they went to go get something to eat as he explained their next move. Everyone was in agreement with that.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
   
  
After they had eaten, Lina looked at D' Nar and asked, "So, are we ready to go back to your plane."  
  
   
  
"Not quite," he answered back. "There are a couple of items that I need to retrieve from this world first that will aid us in my own. First thing that we have to get is the Book of Thorn."  
  
   
  
Zelgadiss's head jerk up with a start from the sound of this. "Did you just say the Book of Thorn?" he asked, very slowly.  
  
   
  
"Yes, I did." D' Nar confirmed. "Why, have you heard of it before?"  
  
   
  
"It is rumored to be an ancient magic book written by Rezo the Red Priest." Zelgadiss started. "It is said to have powerful spells and incantations that were forbidden during that time. When I was with Rezo, I asked him about it once or twice but he wouldn't tell me anymore then that."  
  
   
  
"It is true. The book is very powerful. However, that isn't all. The book had some help on when it was created. Rezo did not write the book by himself. The book had insight by................  
  
   
  
"The Demon King of the North, if I am correct," a voice from another table finished. The group fixed their eyes on a dark figure sitting in the corner. The figure stood and started walking towards them. As it stopped at the table, two hands pushed back the hood, and a beautiful young woman stood before them. "Dynast Grauscherra," she paused. "My master."  
  
   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
   
  
I don't want to seem like one of those crazy authors but please review! Thanks  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	5. Chapter Four

Slayers Battle!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or anything to do with the anime.  
  
  
  
Everyone just stared at the newcomer. For a moment, they didn't know whether to ask questions or to draw their weapons and prepare to fight. Gourry decided to make the decision for the rest of the group.  
  
"The Demon King of the North," he repeated. "Isn't he a bad guy or something?"  
  
There was a loud thud as every fell to the floor in complete disbelief.  
  
"Excuse my dimwitted partner," Lina started. "But if you are really a follower of Dynast Grauscherra, then why are you talking to us.  
  
"I was told of your very business-like attitude when it came to mazoku. I was not disappointed. Maybe this little joint venture can work. My name is Kalyen. I am here to help you recover the Book of Thorn"  
  
"Really?" Zelgadis questioned. "What happens if we refuse your request?"  
  
"That would be so unfortunate." Kalyen stated simply. "If that is the case then you all will simply have to die." "If you accept then I will see you at the Castle of Vandoor. I believe that if I am to ask your help, I can at least give you a lead." And with that, she replaced her hood and left.  
  
Amelia just stared blankly. "I-I-I-I was supposed to say something back there wasn't I?"  
  
"We're all glad you didn't" Zelgadis muttered. "But that aside, Lina, D'Nar, what are we going to do about this?  
  
"Well," D'Nar started. "I really wasn't expecting this but never the less, we are going to half to press on. She shouldn't be able to take us all on blow for blow. She might have back-up so I suggest that we tread softly. Lina?"  
  
"Well for a lack of a better idea, I am inclined to agree with you on this one. To Castle of Vandoor!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Are we sure that we have to go in there?" Amelia asked.  
  
The six were standing outside of the huge and gloomy Castle of Vandoor. The Castle's shadow nearly blocked up the noon sun.  
  
"Yeah," Lina said as she grabbed the girl and started towards the door. "Just think about all the evil and injustice that you can undo." Lina touched the door, and it creaked opean. She stepped in.  
  
"Looks like someone's waiting for us," Zelgadis acknowledge as he entered after her. He surveyed the inside. "There is someone here, but there is no sign of living."  
  
"That means that they're dead, right?" Gourry asked.  
  
"No," D 'Nar replied softly. "It just means that who ever is here, probably doesn't have any use for ever day things."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Zelgadiss confirmed as he started up the stairs. "Lets get the bottom of this."  
  
At the top of the stairs there was a bright light that was shining behind a closed door. The group stopped behind Lina's hand.  
  
"Here's the plan. If anything goes wrong, Amelia you cast "Barrier Shield." Gourry you do your thing with your sword, even though I don't know how effective that is going to be. She turned to D' Nar. "We really need to get him the Sword of Light back. What can you do?  
  
"I can take care of my self." D' Nar replied.  
  
"Filia, you can help out with "Flare Breath" to keep them at bay." Filia nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Well here goes nothing," Lina said as she pushed opened the door.  
  
Before them, was a long empty hallway that had a beam that was shining at the end. The group dropped their defensive posture, when Lina let out a disappointed "This sucks."  
  
As they neared the end of the hallway, a figure shimmered and appeared before them. Before they could do anything, the figure cleared out and stood Kalyen from the restaurant.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you have decided to show up. I have been waiting for you."  
  
"Why are you here, and want do you want with us?" Lina asked.  
  
"I need to revive the Book of Thorn and to do that, I need you Miss. Lina Inverse. It won't take that long. Are you ready?"  
  
Lina turned back to her friends. "Stick to the plan. I have to help her even though I don't want to." She turned back to Kalyen. "Let's do it."  
  
"Good. It simple really. I just need you to step into the light with me. Take my hand."  
  
Lina looked at her for a second, before consenting. Taking her hand, they both stepped into the shining light.  
  
At first, Lina didn't feel anything. All of a sudden, a giant rush took her and she as though she was splitting apart from her head to her feet. Then it was over. Lina stepped weakly out of the light and feel to her knees.  
  
Gourry was immediately at her side followed by Amelia was hurrying casting a healing spell.  
  
"We thought that we lost you," Amelia explained. "You were in there for a long time."  
  
"She didn't do anything did she?" D' Nar asked, not moving his focus for Kalyen. "She has the book."  
  
Hearing that, Lina moved slowly to her feet. "We need that book." She tried to steady her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Inverse. But this is my master's book, and......huh?" She looked down and the book was suddenly gone. "Where did it go?" She cried.  
  
"Don't look at us, we don't have a clue." Lina told her.  
  
All of a sudden there was a huge rumbling and a giant roar from down stairs.  
  
"Um, everyone," Gourry said excitedly. "Looks like we have company!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Slayers Battle!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or anything to do with the anime  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lina, we have company!" Gourry said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" asked D'Nar as he ran over to Gourry's said in order to give him aid.  
  
"I don't know," Gourry answered back. "Its just big and...."  
  
A loud roar echoed through the castle as a lumbering giant was awoken from its slumber. Its massive eyes broke open as it's looked over the inside of the castle. As it rose, rocks and dirt fell over its body and Gourry and D'Nar just looked up in disbelief. The monster hunched back and its shoulder ripped apart and large fiery wings emerged from the shell. It stood there looking at the two figures slowly back back into the hallway.  
  
"Lina!" D'Nar shouted as he turned to a full stride running back into the hallway.  
  
Lina, Amelia and Filia were standing back at the edge of the hallway watching Kaylen intently.  
  
"What have you done with the book?" Filia asked her golden hair was starting to get ruffled. "Please, we are not trying to hurt you. Lina did what you asked of her, so WHY ARE YOU PLAYING GAMES!"  
  
"Heheheheheh," Kaylen chuckled. "Xellos was correct when he said that dragons were so easy to get angry." Filia bristled even more when she mentioned that name. "But no matter, I do not know where the book is. As you are very well aware, it disappeared from my hands. But I believe that you have more important matters on your hands. And with that her body began to shiver but didn't move. "Whats going on? My magic is not working!"  
  
"You are so worthless," a voice came from a corner. Zelgadiss, who hadn't said anything since Lina had come, had been watching the whole scene. "The monster is blocking your mazoku magic. Heh, anyone could see that." The chuckle had no humor in it.  
  
Kaylen just stood there fuming, as the attention of the group turned back towards Gourry and D'Nar.  
  
"What does the situation look like?" Lina asked.  
  
"Well it hasn't move but it doesn't seem to want to let us leave either."  
  
"Well, I just need to go have a talk with this character of evil!" Amelia stated matter-of-factly, as she marched pasted her astonished companions and right out the door.  
  
Zelgadiss sighed and thought to himself, "This girl is going to get herself killed one day."  
  
All of a sudden Amelia walked back through the door and said, "It said we could now. It just wanted the book back. I told it that we didn't have the book."  
  
The group looked at each other, and simply shrugged. All five of them started to file towards the door.  
  
Kaylen was left standing by her self before she decided to follow them. "I have to get that book back!" she thought. "But where could it have gone?"  
  
As she exited the castle, she say Lina and her company down the road. "Maybe I should follow them for a while." She thought. And with that, she started down the road after them.  
  
On top of the castle, a figure appeared juggling a book. The monster turned it's attention towards this new presence and let out a roar of disapproval. The figured just smiled, tossed the monster a copy of the Book of Thorn and winked out of existence.  
  
  
  
"So whats next?" Lina asked as the were walking down the road to "They don't know where".  
  
"I really don't know." D'Nar said. "We need that book in order to unleash some magic that we can use to destroy Death Fog."  
  
"Somehow, I knew that that was what you going to say." A solemn voice from Zelgadiss replied. The rest of the walk for a while was completely quiet.  
  
A figure shimmered in front of them, and they all stopped.  
  
"Not her again," Filia muttered.  
  
If Kaylen heard this comment, she paid no attention.  
  
"Listen, I can't go back until I get that book back. And since you are my only leads to it, I guess I just have to travel with you." She stated.  
  
D'Nar gave her a skeptical look and then turned to Lina. "What do you think?"  
  
Lina just shrugged. "I'm too tired to agrue. If anything happens, she can't beat all of us anyway." She casted a look at Kaylen after that comment, who just simply stared back at her. "Anyway, lets just find something to get and a place to stay. That little stunt that you pulled back at the castle was very funny." And with that, she turned on her heels and the group plus their new member continued down the road looking for the most important thing: FOOD! 


End file.
